


Boy Toy

by Spuri



Series: Tumblr shorts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-21
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2018-01-02 06:57:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1053833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spuri/pseuds/Spuri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles wants to go to the toy store.</p>
<p>...this is not the kind of toy store Derek thought he meant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boy Toy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about the terrible pun in the title (no I'm not).

 Stiles draped his arms around Derek’s shoulders from behind the awful, blue couch Derek was sitting on. “Come to the toy store with me?"

 

"Grow up, Stiles," Derek snorted, but he he put down his book and patted Stiles’ arms where they crossed on Derek’s ample biceps, taking the bite out of the words.

 

Stiles kind of loved how Derek did that now; even though he kept up the insults and the snark, he would always give some kind of sign that he didn’t mean it, not really. He nuzzled against Derek’s stubble to show his appreciation.

 

"Pretty please?" Stiles asked in his best pitiful whimper. He’d had years now to learn all of Derek’s weaknesses and buttons, and he used the knowledge shamelessly.

 

"You’re twenty-five years old, a college graduate and member of the working force and supposedly responsible adult, and you want to go to a _toy store_?" Derek pointed out with a raised eyebrow, leaning sideways far enough so he could meet Stiles’ eye.

 

"C’mon, you’re never too old for a toy store!" Stiles protested, and gave Derek a quick kiss. “It’ll be fun!"

 

Derek snorted again. “Fine."

 

Stiles let out a whoop of joy, pressing apologetic kisses all over Derek’s face when he winced at the loud noise so close to his ears. "It’ll be fun, just wait!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

Derek froze two steps into the store, taking it in with a wide-eyed stare. “This is not a toy store."

 

Stiles couldn’t stop laughing. “Sure it is," he managed between snickers, pushing Derek further inside so they wouldn’t block the door. It also meant pushing Derek closer to a display of rainbow-coloured dildos. Derek looked as if they were gonna jump up and bite him. “Just for adults."

 

"You are a terrible boyfriend," Derek stated with a pained expression. Stiles laughed again, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 

"Well, they have handcuffs over there, if you want to punish me," Stiles suggested, and cackled as it made Derek choke on air, triggering a coughing fit.

 

"Terrible boyfriend," Derek repeated in a sulky mutter. But he did make a not-so-subtle bee-line for the handcuffs. Stiles followed, trying his best to stop snickering.

  
He had the best ideas.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to add me on [Tumblr](http://spurisani.tumblr.com/), where this showed up ages ago.


End file.
